Hagrid's little sis
by Mew Suger
Summary: Hagrid has a half sister named Alex and all the boys are after her.she also a half blood but of what? Don't own Harry potter or anything but Alex.
1. The sorting and meeting alex

_**My first Harry potter story! Hooray! I own nothing but my OC Alex. review!**_

**THIS IS A SIRIUS/OC/REMUS LOVE TRAINGLE. **

* * *

**(Alex's p.o.v...)**

I was riding in the boats with the rest of the first years. I was so excited. Big brother works at hogwarts and ill be able to see him everyday! I haven't seen him for three years since mum was kidnapped. He usually meets the first years but had been too busy and Mr. Fliwick did it instead. Not that I minded, I had met him once before right after mum had been kidnapped and big brother brought me to hogwarts for a while.

Soon the boats stopped and I hopped out with my stuff. I was right behind Mr. Fliwick as he knocks on the door. Ms. Mcgonagall answered. I also knew her from when I stayed with big brother. She led us inside and I looked around the great hall. It's been so long since I've been here. I frowned a bit when I didn't see big brother anywhere. I noticed a lot of boys looking at me but ignored it since it happened often.

Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alex gem, my big brother is hagrid who is my half-brother. I'm from dad's side, I'm a half-blood like hagrid but am half manakete. There are a race who scan turn into dragons and have pointed ears. I have ruby red hair and shappire blue eyes. It's very rare to find them now since many have gone into hiding over the years.

Ms. Mcgonagall put a hat on a stool and it started singing about the houses. I wasnt listening though. I was looking for big brother. All of the sudden the doors slammed open and I grinned. There stood hagrid with a cage and a packet. I was on the side of the first years and I waved at him. He smiled at me. "Professor dumbledore the ministry said it was ok." dumbledore nodded and smiled at me. "Well I think you should give them to your little sister before she tackles you." well least he was telling the truth. Hagrid came up to me and smiled. I tackled him and he fell back a step. "Big brother! I missed you so much!" He chuckled. I was a fourth his size since he was a half-giant. "Ok ok. I missed you too Alex. Calm down before you changed." He whispered. I nodded and let go, falling to the floor. He held out the cage and packet. "I missed three birthdays. Had to get something to make up for them." I took the things and opened the packet first. It was is new broom. I gasped at the had my name craved into it. I open the cage and a small midnight black dragon with golden eyes and a yellow cresent moon on her forehead came out and flew around. They she tackle me. "Eve!" Eve was my familar. Makes sense since I can turn into a dragon. I hugged big brother. "Thank you!" He hugged back and told me he would talk later.

"Alex gem." I walked over to ms. Mcgonagall and sat on the stool. She put the hat on me and I heard a voice in my head.

_'Ah your the half-blood giant little half-sister. A half blood like him but of something else. You are quite loyal to those you love and trust. Maybe hugglepuff? Wait what's this? Your a prankster? Great... Then I know where to put you...' _

** "GRYFFINDOR!"**


	2. Meeting with old friends and making new

_**Hey! I'm back! Anyways I had a guest start flaming me so I'm gonna answer that guest. 1. And 2. Why do you think hagrid went to the ministry to get permission for her to have one. 3. she is part dragon. they hatch from eggs so she could too. Reason why shes so young. 4. She has her mother's last name. 5. They had been calling the names for a while. Now shut up and don't complain.**_

**_ thanks , deadly witch and beautiful dreaming warrior for your reviews. _**

**_Own nothing and please review!_**

* * *

(Alex's p.o.v...)

I sat at a empty spot at the table. Away from everyone, hoping that they wouldn't come over. Two boys came over and I could tell they were apart of the maruders. I only knew about them from big brother. I sighed and laid my head on the table. Why me? "Hello, I'm Remus lupin." So Remus is the messy brown head. "And I'm Sirius black." And the curly black head is Sirius. "Hi, I'm Alex gem. Hagrid's little half sister. Nice to meet you." I wasn't that trust worthy of new people. They sat down on either side of me. "Nice to meet you too Alex. Why are you all alone?" I cringed at the question. I don't like people knowing. "I'm not very trusting of new people." Why'd I tell them that? "Apparently your trusting in us." I shook my head. "Instincts. I'm like big brother. I'm a half-blood. I just have a different breed in me. Won't tell want kind though." They frowned a little. "Is that why you ain't trust worthy of people?" I shook my head. "Not exactly, I don't want to say what yet either." They nodded. Then the food appeared and all talking subsided.

After eating we were led by the prefects to the common room. "Volcano candies." They trying to make me hungry for a treat. We all got led to the bedrooms and I got one by myself. Though it was cause all the teachers know I don't trust easy. I got eve and went outside to the forbidden forest. The forest spirt liked me last time I came here. Though I did get hit multiple times for being gone for so long. "Sorry. Sorry. I have been searching for my mum. I be here for about 7 years though and maybe longer." She seem content with that and she appeared in her spirt form. The forest had long black hair with twigs wove into it. She had fair skin and a long white dress. I bowed to her. "Hello again mori." She smiled. ~hello Alex. It's nice to see you again." I stood up and gave mori a quick hug. "Nice to see you too. I got sorted into Gryffindor too!" She nodded. "Good job. Now, I think we should tell everyone your home." I nodded and we started through the woods. I was suddenly wrapped in web against a tree. "Where have you been these past three years?! My spiders and I have been worried sick!" I laughed under my breath. "Hello to you too. I'm now going to hogwarts and I have been looking for my mother for the past three years." He seem content with the answer and cuts the web. I hug the huge spider. "I guess I'll allow that. Though you better visit the spiders and me everyday." I laughed and nodded. I knew about Aragog from big brother and treated me like a daughter sometimes. Really scary when mad too. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow. I have the rest of the forest and the black lake octopus to visit too." He nodded and left. ~come Alex. You Gould get the dragon stone also.~ I nodded. A dragon stone is what manakete used to changed. It hurts us really bad if we change without one on us.

Mori led me and Eve to the river and I gabbed the stone that was buried in the dirt. I changed it size and put it on a string around my neck. We went around the forest saying hi too everyone an me getting tackled by many young centaurs that knew me. I now have many bruises because of that. Mori went with me to the lake and I was glad I had ate something that allowed me to go underwater cause I had pulled under and hugged by many of the creatures there. Finally I said by to everyone and said I would be back tomorrow.

I snuck up to the common room and was surprised to see Sirius and Remus sitting on the couch talking. I tried sneaking by but they saw me right away. "Where were you after hours?" I winced and turned towards them. "I had been talking to some old friends. I have visited hogwarts before today you know." Sirius motioned to come sit by him and Remus and I sat between them. "So why are you two out here?" I swore I saw a blush but ignored it. "We were waiting for you so we could ask you this. Will you meet the other maruders tomorrow?" I tapped my chin like I was thinking. "If you can guess which room is mine then I will." They nodded and we went up the girls' staircase. Remus pointed to my room. "How did you?..." He pointed above the door to show my name. "We'll see you in the morning. Night." I nodded and walked to my room. I climbed into bed and Eve curled up at my feet. I closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_there done. Here you go everyone. I don't know when the next will be up since I'm grounded from all electronics and I'm secretly on this one. Review!_**


	3. rude wake up

**Im so sorry I haven't posted in so long! im grounded and right now im secretly posting this. I don't know when I will be ungrounded so lets all just wish that I can get my grades up soon! enjoy!**

* * *

(Alex p.o.v...)

"Wake up Alex. Wake up." I grumbled and turn in the bed. "Get your  
behind out of that bed missy!" I just swatted my arms. "No!" I heard two  
people laughing. "Fine I didn't want to do this..." All of the sudden I  
felt cold water poured on me. I shot up in the bed. I looked to my side  
to see Remus and Sirius laughing. "What was that for?!" Remus stopped  
and stood up. (They had been on the floor laughing.) "you did say that  
you would come to eat with us." I groaned remembering that. "Gosh why  
did I have to agree? Oh yeah I was too tired to care." Sirius laughed  
harder and was rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes. "Can you two  
at least let me get dress?" Remus nodded and pulled Sirius,who was  
still laughing a bit, out of the room.

I got up and took a quick shower. I then put on a red tank top and  
black jeans. I pull my hair back to a side ponytail and tell them they  
could come in. I gab a rag and wiped down eve as they came in. "Ready."  
They nodded and we walked out with Eve on my shoulder. "Quick question.  
Are you a veela?" I shook my head. "Nope. Something cooler. Before you  
ask I'm not a werewolf or vampire either." They both nodded. "Will you  
ever tell us what you are?" I tapped my chin, thinking. "Maybe. You have  
to prove to me that you would keep it a secret." They nodded again and  
we went the rest of the way quietly.

We stopped at the doors of the great hall and I froze. "Uh on second  
thought I have to go." I tried to run bit Sirius caught the back of my  
shirt. "No backing out now. Come on." I struggled in his grip as he  
dragged me into the great hall with Remus trailing behind with an amuse  
look on his face. All the students in the great hall looked at us and  
the teachers looked amused, even hagrid! I kept on struggling till they  
pulled me to our table where two boys and two girls were. Sirius put me  
down in a empty spot and Remus put a sticking charm on my seat so I  
would stay. I glared at them both and crossed my arms. 'If they think I  
will say a single word they have another thing coming. Also that boy  
next to I think James has slight evil coming from him. Hard to notice  
though. That may be why he isn't in the snake house.' The two boys and  
girls looked at me. "Aren't you the first year who called hagrid big  
brother?" I nodded at the red head girls question. I thought about  
showing them a little trick of mine but only if they talked to me. Cause  
I was not talking. "You look mad, I'm gonna just guess and say that you  
didn't want to get out of bed and Sirius dragged you." I nodded again.  
James was smiling while lily was talking to me. I picked up a glass of  
pumpkin juice. "So which one of them are you dating?" I started to  
cough. 'Is he serious?' "Are you kidding?! No!" Dang I told myself I  
wouldn't talk. "Wow you face was too funny!" James laughed and I glared  
at him. Sirius and Remus weren't laughing though. "Dang James. You  
think I would just start dating every girl I see. And we know Remus  
can't get a girlfriend." Remus glared at him and I giggled quietly.  
Sirius smirked at me laughing. "I now know why big brother called you  
four the troublemaker quartet." The four boys grinned. "We really are  
well known." I nodded."I'm gonna guest your a half blood like hagrid." I  
narrowed my eyes at Peter's question and nodded slightly. "I'm not half  
giant though. And I ain't telling what I am either." He narrowed his  
eyes at me slightly but nodded. "We can't even get it out of her so  
don't even try Peter." I nodded at Sirius's sentence. I then felt the  
sticking sleep wearing off and hopped up. "I got to go. I have some  
stuff to do. Talk later." I ran off before they could say anything and  
went to the forest. Mori was waiting for me at the front. "I got stuck  
with the marauders before you say anything." She nodded and i followed  
her into the forest.

I followed her into a clearing to see all my forest friends having a  
forest party. "This is your welcome back party Alex." I grinned and  
hugged her. "Thank you!" I ran off to go see all my friends I didn't see  
the day before.


End file.
